With Fate, They Finally Meet
by Jellyfish-Deva
Summary: Fate had given them many chances to meet, but they never did. They always passed each other without either one noticing, except one did. She perished & he was devastated. The regrets piled on his mind. Then the impossible happened, she was alive. Fate gave them one more chance to meet, and so they did... on the moon. First in the Fate Series. Time Lady!OC


**Ch. Army of Ghost**

They had always passed each other, without ever knowing. Fate had given them many chances to meet, and yet there was no meeting of any kind. The only way they knew of each other were was because he was friends with her husband. She didn't know what he looked like.

He, however, did. When he saw the picture of her, when he looked at her eyes, something happened. He couldn't explain it. A feeling that he had never experienced before. His friend, her husband ( at the time he didn't _know_ ), showed the picture to him. Without meaning to, his breath left him, pupils dilated and felt his hearts beat faster. He tried to shake it off, but no matter how he tried he just couldn' was wary at first. He had a wife and a child of his own. But he had to ask. So he did.

 _"Who is she?" he had asked_

 _"My wife" was the reply_

The feeling of jealousy and anger that she was married to another and not him. Those feelings crossed him, and it was wrong, yet it was right. He couldn't, he shouldn't because he had a wife and child. He couldn't betray them. Yet, the thoughts kept persisting him. Sometimes, and only sometimes he could see her. Never face to face, but only when she was leaving or late for something. He felt as though she was running from him. He knew she wasn't, but it still hurt.

He just couldn't stay in the there. He felt small cracks coming into his relationship with his wife, so he left. The opportunity arose when his granddaughter wanted to go exploring, sharing his dream when he was younger. As he got farther, the feeling calmed, and he put it in the back of his mind.

Then the war came. He didn't want to go back, but in the end, he did. He fought and fought. Every day there would be reports on who died and what sections were destroyed. He would mourn the loss of each person. But nothing, nothing, hurt him more, destroyed him more when he saw her name. She was gone. She was gone, and he didn't meet her, he didn't talk to her, he didn't even know her name, and she didn't know his. The regrets just kept piling on.

His anger, his hate for the Daleks fueled him. Then he found out how she died. A suicide mission. She had sacrificed herself, he didn't know how and got rid of millions of that wasn't enough, he found out about the plans the time lords made, he had enough.

So he said _No More._

* * *

"This is a void ship" answered the Doctor.

"And what is that?" questioned Yvonne, still not knowing what it was.

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory( _her theory_ ), but it's a vessel designed to exist outside of time and space. Traveling through the void." the Doctor said explaining to them, taking his glasses off, he turned around and sat on the steps.

"And what's 'the void'?" questioned .

The Doctor looked at Rajesh and said " The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes, all stacked against each other. The void is the space in-between, containing absolutely nothing. Can you imagine that? Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people call it the Void, the Eternals called it the Howling, but some people call it hell." mid-explanation his mind started to drift off. His thoughts wandered to his people, his planet, his family, but more specifically to a particular time lady.

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Dr. Rajesh questioned with curiosity and uncertainty.

"To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. Big bang, the end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the 'd exist outside the whole creation." the Doctor said looking at it with thought.

"You see we were right there is something inside it," said Yvonne with a proud smile on her face and curiosity in her eye of what was inside.

"So how do we get in there?" asked Rajesh

" We don't! We send that thing back into hell! How did it get here in the first place?" stated the Doctor.

" Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghost followed in its wake" said Yvonne

"Show me." said the doctor walking out of the room, turning a left. A soldier, Yvonne, and Jackie followed him.

"No, doctor!" Yvonne stated as she saw the doctor heading left. The Doctor turned around and headed right.

* * *

Everything had gone so well until she had shown someone the psychic paper. How was she to know that the had basic level psychic training?

The sphere was apparently active. The room was sealed. At least Mikey was here.

There was a loud bang that resonated around the room. While Rajesh was working to find out what was happening, Mickey and Rose were staring at the spot where they were expecting Cybermen to come out.

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found their way through to this world, but so did we." Micky said, not taking his eyes off the sphere.

" The Doctor said it was impossible" Rose argued, not firmly believing him, forgetting the Doctor's first rule.

"Yea, it's not the first time he's been wrong." Mickey countered.

Getting off track and wanting to turn the conversion away from where it was going (because the doctor would _NEVER LIE_ to _HER)_ , she turned to questioning him " What's inside that sphere?" right as she finished the last word, there was a massive crash, shaking the room. Rose turned her head towards the sphere while she reached out and held onto Mickey. Both of them wondering when the thing inside the sphere was going to come out.

" No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meet" Mickey finished off, smirking at her for a second before turning his head back at the sphere again.

"It's good to see you," Rose said with softness in her eyes.

" Yea. It's good to see you, too." Mikey responded.

* * *

 _'oh those apes'_ the Doctor thought.

This is what happens when they get arrogant when they think they're controlling something that they don't even know.

"Get away from the machine! Do what they say! Don't fight them!" the Doctor warned the other humans.

* * *

" Can anyone here me? Come on, I need help down here! I need…" Dr. Rajesh shouted into the computer, just as he was about to continue, a screech and a thudding sound were coming from the sphere. As all three occupants looked, the sphere started shaking.

Mickey started taking off the lab coat he was wearing and the Bluetooth that was in his ear, getting himself prepared for what was to come. " Here we go" he said.

As the sphere started to open from the top, a bright light shining into the room.

* * *

"They're cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world" the Doctor explained.

Cybermen were appearing all over the world. Surprise was the first reactions for the humans, but then it turned into fear and hysteria, making them run away and trying to hide as best as they could. Reports were given out to stay in their homes, but even then the Cybermen got in.

"They're invading the whole planet, " said Yvonne, her face expressing the surprise.

"It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory" stated the Doctor.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated" a machined voice announced

* * *

"I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the right thing," said Mickey, moving over to get his weapon.

"This is gonna blast them to hell" stated Mickey.

"Samuel! What are you doing ?" shouted

" The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." said Mickey, getting ready to shoot.

* * *

The Doctor had thought that the Cybermen got the void ship here, despite it being advanced for them. Now he had no idea what was in there.

* * *

The void opened with a burst of light and out came four Daleks.

"That's not Cybermen," Mickey said surprised.

" Oh my God," said Rose.

" Location, Earth. Life forms detected Exterminate! Exterminate! **Exterminate!** " shouted the Daleks.

* * *

 **A/N: Please remember to review. Hope you check out the rest of my stories. I currently have one of OUAT (Peter Pan x Oc) and another Time Lady story that I'm currently working on. There are some other stories that are upcoming soon, so check out my page.**

 *** I'm still deciding on what the Time Lady's title should be. It's between the Temptress or the Enchantress. Give me your opinion. :)**


End file.
